The Fae
The Fae are also commonly known as the Faerie. Usually, they are depicted as ornery woodland creatures. However, they are really far from. And even so, they’re not even truly of the flighty sort; some could even be considered friendly. They're capable of being dark, even so onto the point of evil. Their magicks, as a whole, are usually of a deceptive nature- and they often carry a very high price. Be careful which sort of Fae creatures you trust. The Fae are very nearly immortal. Barring their natural weaknesses, the oldest recorded Fae is much older than years we are B.C. They won't tell exactly, but the current guess is currently at 5,000 YEARS. It could be much less, but the most generally known lifespan for any member of the Fae grouping is about 2,500 YEARS. There are many sub-races to the Fae, most are considered of the Woodland Creature variety. The most commonly well-known races include: * Sidhe (Seelie & Unseelie) * Pixies * Sprites * Elves * Sylph * Dryad * Faun * Nymph * Leprechaun Members of the Fae family can eat literally anything they want- including the souls of other creatures. IRON ° DECAPITATION ° SHINY OBJECTS ° SALT °IRON -- This is a poison for almost all Fae races. It can kill them if they have too much in their system, and their tolerance may be higher as they age. It can enter their bloodstream with something as simple as a touch to their skin. They will avoid it as if their life depends on it. °DECAPITATION -- Usually this is the most surefire way to kill a Fae. You take off their head, but make sure to bury it separately from the body. There is a good chance that if buried together, the head will reattach itself. °SHINY OBJECTS -- While it won't kill them, all of the Fae races are attracted to shiny objects, It will often serve as a good distraction. °SALT -- This will diminish the power of the Fae. It's temporary, but is often good enough to make an escape. Almost all of the Fae races are considered loners and individualistic. The only real exception from this rule are the Sidhe and the Elves. The Elves often live in clans, and the Sidhe have two separate courts. Basically all other races will be found on their lonesome. And usually, when found together, it's indicative of either a holiday being celebrated or they're about to commence a ritual of some sort. The Sidhe are comprised of two courts: Seelie and Unseelie, very akin to light and dark. As such, their Hands of Power tend to correspond to their house. That being said, it's not totally unheard of for a Sidhe of the Seelie to get an Unseelie hand, and the reversed is very true. The following are the most common Hands of Power, but you are most welcome to create your own with Admin approval! * HAND OF BLOOD UNSEELIE -- The ability to take any open wound and make it gush blood. This hand is not wielded lightly as it can cause victim death, and is often the case as if the user is not careful. Should the user kill their victim, they lose a portion of their own life as well. * HAND OF REACHING[ SEELIE] -- This Hand gives the user the ability to pull someone through planes or location via a reflective surface, ie water, mirrors, glass. * HAND OF FLESH UNSEELIE - - This is an extremely rare Hand of Power. The Hand of Flesh allows the user to morph the victim's body into whatever form they so choose, but the affect is temporary. It also costs the user quite a bit of energy and they often require long periods of rest afterwards. * HAND OF FIRE SEELIE -- This Hand gives the user the ability to create fire seemingly out of nowhere, It's usually by a small spark in the fingertips, but as the Sidhe ages they have the ability to create larger, more controlled fires. * HAND OF HEALING SEELIE -- A healing power. It can heal all superficial wounds (barring those created by a supernatural weakness) and almost all internal injuries. Older Sidhe may have the ability to cure diseases with this hand, but many prefer not to as it costs a a bit of their own life each time they choose to do so. * HAND OF CLAWS UNSEELIE -- The ability create bladed weapons from one's Hand. They are not usually large, but can be extremely useful in the case of self-defense. Most all Fae are capable of procreating with basically all creatures capable of procreation. This will result in a Changeling, and luckily enough most Changelings are well-loved and accepted in Fae societies. As the time of application a Fae has access to all of their birth abilities, as well as being able to choose 2 GENERAL or COMMON'''Species Abilities. There are also a handful of additional abilities which can be purchased after 5 IC posts. They are as follows: * '''STOLEN ABILITY -- Purchase an ability from another Species. Cap of 2 non-Dominus abilities per character. * UNIQUE ABILITY -- Create your own ability which must be approved by the admin. All other Common, Rare, or Dominus abilities can be purchased through Post Rewards. To read more about that process please see this thread! HYPNOTIC PERFUME -- A beautiful fragrance mainly consisting of floral notes can permeate the user's skin, allowing them to manipulate the emotions of those they enrapture. this ability is more effective on those of aligned with their sexual orientation and lasts until their target becomes acclimated to the smell (within 10 minutes). TRUE FORM & GLAMOUR: -- All pure fae have a true form which can be anything from a monstrous to a altered humanoid appearance. these forms must maintain a "natural" human physique (no 11ft tall giants please). pure fae also have the ability to manipulate their appearance to look more like a normal human. this is called glamour. The Sidhe have tri-colored eyes, and are assumed to possess natural beauty so raw that it will drive a mortal completely insane- a glamour is required to go about the mortal world. TREMOR-SENSE -- Characters with this ability can feel the vibrations of the ground below them and can gauge the size of the person/object by the strength of its waves. they cannot accurately guess who or what it actually is, however. HOLLOW WAIL -- Nearly all Fae are born with this ability: they can emit a shriek of high-decibel proportions. Depending on the intended outcome, it can cause minor destruction (ie glass shattering, wood splintering) to physical damage to the intended target. Use of this ability exhausts the Fae for about 15m. ENHANCED SENSES -- All Fae have better hearing, touch, eyesight, and physical fitness than their non-supernatural counterparts. They are able to see clearly in the dark, and can hear clearly for up to two miles away from them. ENHANCED STRENGTH & HEALING -- Though they do not contain the strength of say, a werewolf or vampire, they are considerably stronger than their mortal counterparts. They also possess the ability to heal nearly instantly from minor wounds, and take a quarter-time to heal from more grievous injuries. INVISIBILITY, MINOR -- They do not become completely invisible. Rather, the Fae are able to blend into their surroundings and become completely undetected for a time (roughly one hour), rendering them basically invisible. GOLD, SPINNING & CRAFTING -- The Fae are able to spin nearly anything, most notably straw, into gold. They are then able to craft the gold they spin into illustrious objects. This does come with a price, however, and those wishing to seek use of this ability from the Fae must give them something in return. CONTRACTS -- Everything comes at a Price. The Fae are able to create most natural wonders, or do most natural and unnatural things. It comes at a hefty price to those who seek the Fae out. And should you not hold up your end of the deal, the results are often most disastrous. FAIRY KISS -- After placing a kiss on a victim, a mark only visible to the caster and victim will appear. with this, the fae may track their pray wherever they go. SPOILED BEAUTY -- The Fae can "steal" the beauty of others, revealing their true (generally uglier) form. in a fae, it temporarily negates their glamour for up to 4 hours.